Día de muertos
by Prinkipissa Andreas
Summary: En un día como cualquier otro, la banda de los mugiwaras llega a una isla en donde experimentara una celebración desconocida por ellos hasta ahora y con esto entenderán que el que una persona se halla ido no quiere decir que no pueda estar aquí.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola, si lo se, lo se. Un año sin terminar la historia pero pasaron muchas cosas y simplemente no pude terminarla, y cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo preferi a esperar de nuevo a estas fechas para publicarla igual que la ultima vez, es decir, un capitulo por día. Bueno, hoy serán dos pero no fue mi culpa.**

 **De cualquier forma, quiero disculparme con aquellos que esperaron el final de la historia y jamas les cumplí, por ustedes he escrito un capitulo extra que será publicado el 2 de noviembre. Y aprovechando me dedique a corregir la historia y dios, no puedo creer que escribí esto hace un año, hay tanta diferencia con mi forma de escribir ahora.**

 **En fin, espero me perdonen por tardar tanto y que les guste esta nueva versión de la historia que conserva la escencia de la original.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Pátzcuaro.**

 **Donde están las piedras a la entrada de donde se hace la negrura.**

 _ **POV Normal.**_

Era un día común y corriente en el Nuevo Mundo, el cielo azul despejado con el constante brillo del sol y la suave brisa que apartaba el poco calor que comenzaba a sentirse. Por el momento todo se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad, pero como ocurre en todas las historias en que aparece nuestro pirata favorito esto no podía permanecer así por mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?

¿Y qué podía alterar esta calma atmósfera?, oh, nada, si es que cuentas como nada que la suave corriente del mar se vea alterada de pronto por las olas que causaba un rey marino al nadar a toda prisa huyendo de un barco pirata con una Jolly Roger de una calavera con sombrero de paja y un enorme girasol en la proa del barco.

¿Lo ven?, no es más que otro día común y corriente en el nuevo mundo. O al menos así sería hasta dentro de un par de horas, pues lo que nuestros protagonistas no sospechan es que están por llegar a una isla un tanto peculiar.

Luego de que nuestros amigos lograsen capturar a aquel rey marino se regocijaron de una gran comida preparada por el mejor cocinero del mundo, disfrutando como siempre, de un gran banquete digno de la tripulación del Rey de los piratas.

Y una vez todos quedaron satisfechos cada uno salió de la cocina para realizar el resto de sus responsabilidades o, en el caso de la gran mayoría, hacer el vago en la cubierta del barco disfrutando de tan maravilloso día. Unos cuantos minutos después de que todos se hallaban ocupados pudo ser escuchado el grito de Ussop anunciándoles que una isla podía ser observada a lo lejos en el horizonte.

Y como era de esperar, todos los tripulantes del barco se interesaron por ello ya que llevaban algún tiempo sin llegar a alguna isla interesante y el aburrimiento comenzaba a hacer mella en ellos. Sin mencionar que su capitán ya comenzaba a hacer mella en la despensa.

Así que, sin otro remedio más que parar en aquella isla, todos comenzaron a formar grupos para poder realizar las tareas correspondientes en su nuevo destino ya que ahora no solo se trataba de ir a por provisiones y listo, sino que también debían de esperar a que su navegante crease el mapa de la isla y entre más ayuda le brindasen más rápido podían irse sin correr peligro.

Ya con los grupos organizados y a punto de llegar a la isla se podía notar un ambiente de excitación en el barco pues todos ellos se hallaban intrigados de lo que encontrarían en este lugar.

Y su asombro fue grande ya que en un principio al ver el pequeño tamaño de la isla no se habían imaginado que sería interesante, pero viendo su aspecto, si bien no parecía que algo emocionante fuera a pasar en ese lugar si prometía que sería muy divertido estar ahí.

¿Y porque tanta emoción por una isla tan pequeña?, ¿qué tenía que la hacía tan interesante?

Oh, nada, de momento pues su aspecto solo era como el de cualquier otra isla en la que hubieran parado y en ella se aconteciera una fiesta, pero no olviden amigos míos que no se debe de juzgar nada por su apariencia.

La isla era aún más pequeña de lo que les había parecido, apenas si poseía un pequeño puerto y gran parte del pueblo estaba construido sobre la pequeña colina que básicamente constituía todo el terreno. De hecho, el puerto apenas si parecía adecuado para un barco como el Sunny pues era empleado en su mayoría por aquellas pequeñas barcas de pesca que podían observarse en toda la periferia de la isla. Pero no era eso lo que hacía que la isla pareciese divertida, no, lo que llamaba la atención era la manera en que parecía que todo en la isla estaba decorado de diversos y llamativos colores.

Unos minutos más tarde, la tripulación de los mugiwaras anclaba en el puerto de aquella isla a falta de un lugar más adecuado en donde dejar su barco, y al haber decidido antes sus respectivas tareas y los grupos en que se moverían por la isla, todos bajaron rápidamente del barco para poder explorar la isla con libertad.

 **POV Nami.**

Luffy y yo caminábamos de la mano por el pueblo observando la manera en que los pobladores adornaban todo con flores y unos extraños, pero llamativos papeles de colores. Por el aspecto que presentaba toda la isla era obvio que todos se preparaban para una fiesta pues el ambiente que rodeaba la isla era bastante alegre, en parte por los muchos adornos, pero también por la manera en que actuaban los habitantes.

Todo era colorido y alegre, pero en cierta forma también podía percibirse una gran calma y una paz que muy rara vez llegamos a ver en las islas que recorrimos del nuevo mundo. En cierta forma, me sentía como cuando en Kokoyashi celebrábamos la navidad. Oh, bueno, a como era antes de que Arlong llegase.

En aquella época se sentía mucha tranquilidad, pero a la vez se podía notar la alegría que desbordaban todos, era la época en que las familias se reunían e incluso aquellos que no tenían familia pasaban las fiestas acompañados de sus amigos. Después de todo, era una época en que no se debía de estar solo y en donde más se valoraba a nuestros seres queridos.

Pero con la llegada de Arlong eso cambio y desde entonces no he vuelto a pasar otra fiesta como esa en compañía de mi hermana, tal vez debería de ir a verla algún día y contarle en persona todo lo que he pasado. Incluso podía ir a ver a mi madre y hablarle sobre mis amigos, mis aventuras y sobre Luffy.

Tenía mucho tiempo en que no pensaba tanto en mi madre y en mi hogar, pero por alguna razón desde que llegue a este lugar no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y de recordarla, aunque no siento dolor cuando lo hago. Y es que, aun cuando mis amigos se encargaron de curar la herida aun había veces en que dolía recordar.

-Es como en Foosha- escucho que susurra Luffy a mi lado, más para sí mismo que para mí.

\- ¿Cómo? -le pregunto.

-Que este pueblo es como era Foosha cuando era niño, se siente el mismo ambiente que cuando en navidad Ace y yo íbamos con Makino al bar. -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que, aunque alegre, tenía cierto aire de tristeza.

-Lo mismo pensaba yo, es como cuando mi madre estaba viva y cuidaba de mí y de Nojiko. -respondí sonriéndole, tratando de darle ánimos.

Durante unos minutos nos quedamos de pie a un costado de la calle, guardando silencio y limitándonos a observar a la gente a nuestro alrededor. Algunos adornaban las fachadas de las casas con esos papeles de diferentes diseños y colores y otros colocaban unos arcos hechos con flores en la entrada de sus hogares. Había niños corriendo por todas partes con dulces o pedazos de pan en la mano, y en los costados de algunas casas podías ver como algunas personas se limitaban a perder el tiempo bebiendo y comiendo.

Pero a pesar de haber visto infinidad de fiestas en infinidad de islas no lograba entender que es lo que la gente estaba celebrando, así que, intrigada, me acerque a un anciano que descansaba en una silla junto a su casa y le pregunte:

-Disculpe, ¿qué es lo que están celebrando en la isla?

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿llegaron a la isla de Pátzcuaro y no conocen la festividad que la hizo famosa? -pregunto con una expresión de sorpresa que cambio a una de amabilidad cuando Luffy y yo negamos respondiendo a su pregunta-. Chica estamos preparándonos para celebrar el Día de muertos, esta celebración nos hizo famosos en todas las islas de los alrededores y cada año llegan cientos de viajeros solo para observar las celebraciones.

-Entonces, ¿está isla se llama Pátzcuaro? -le pregunte.

-Para ser exactos su nombre es Tzacapu-Hamúcutin-Pásquaro que significa "Donde están las piedras a la entrada de donde se hace la negrura", y como dije somos famosos por nuestra celebración de Día de muertos.

\- ¿Día de muertos?, ¿qué es eso anciano? -le preguntó Luffy al señor.

-Pues es...

* * *

 **Espero les gustara, en un rato subire el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **P.D. Tambien publique esto en Wattpad, por si alguno la llega a ver haya no me reclame por robo de derechos de autor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué hay?**

 **Ya se que dije que el lunes era doble capitulo y que además ayer no subí nada pero es que estoy enferma y cuando me enfermo es horrible, por eso el lunes me tuve que acostar temprano y ayer todo el día me sentí mal. Por suerte ya me estoy mejorando así que hoy subiré tres capítulos y mañana será el final junto con el extra.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Empieza la fiesta**

 **Se nota el folclor**

 **De la vida que empieza**

 **Cuando termina esta.**

 **POV Nami**

Luego de que Luffy le preguntara al anciano de que trataba el Día de muertos este nos explicó en qué consistía la celebración a grandes rasgos. Una vez termino con la breve explicación nos presentamos con él y Luffy insistió en llevarlo al barco con nosotros para que nos contase más sobre el Día de muertos.

En el barco únicamente se encontraban Franky y Brook que se habían quedado a vigilar el Sunny. Los dos nos miraron extrañados por traer con nosotros al anciano, que nos había dicho se llama Eustolio, pero nos pidió le llamásemos Tolo. Justo en el momento en que les iba a explicar lo que pasaba, llego el resto de mis amigos, con excepción de Zoro que seguro había vuelto a perderse.

Ahora sí, con todos aquí y una vez realizadas las presentaciones, les conte a mis amigos lo que Luffy y habíamos descubierto sobre la isla y al mostrarse todos tan interesados, el señor Tolo procedió a contarnos todo lo que implica el Día de muertos.

-Mmm… de acuerdo, ¿por dónde empiezo? -dijo el señor Tolo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que le trajo Sanji-. Bueno creo que lo primero que deberían saber es que el Día de Muertos es una antigua celebración en esta isla que lleva siglos festejándose, aunque con el paso del tiempo se le han realizado algunos cambios para adaptarse a las nuevas generaciones.

La celebración surgió de la creencia de que cuando morimos nuestra alma abandona al cuerpo para ir a otro lugar en el cual continúa una nueva vida, en este lugar, los muertos siguen necesitando alimento, pero también necesitan que alguien aun los recuerde para que puedan alcanzar la paz y continúen en una existencia inmortal. Pero el Día de muertos también es para los vivos porque hace que dejemos de temer a la muerte y en lugar de tratarla como enemiga la recibamos como si de una amiga se tratara, además, en este día podemos convivir con nuestros seres queridos como si jamás se hubieran marchado por eso en estas fechas se respira este ambiente de alegría y paz pues la gente quiere que los muertos lleguen alegres y se vayan en paz sabiendo que sus seres amados aun están bien y siguen con sus vidas.

Esto se celebra el primero y dos de noviembre, pero en la plaza del pueblo las ofrendas, adornos y otras cosas se colocan desde mucho antes ya que, como les dije, Pátzcuaro es famoso por esta celebración.

Para este festejo la gente acostumbra colocar un altar en sus casas y adornar las tumbas de sus seres amados, a esto se le conoce como Ofrenda de muertos y pues se realiza en honor a los que ya se fueron. En este altar se le ofrece al muerto alimentos, veladoras, flores, dulces y otras cosas que hacen su estancia en este mundo más amena para que cuando regresen al otro mundo lo hagan con mucha paz y alegría.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….

Al escuchar los ronquidos volteé a mi costado y vi que Luffy se había quedado dormido a mitad de la explicación, reprimí las ganas de golpearlo porque por el momento tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-Señor Tolo, ¿cómo se hacen estos altares? -pregunte.

-Existen tres formas según qué tan grande se quiere hacer. Hay altares de dos niveles para representar la división del cielo y la tierra. También están los de tres niveles que representan el cielo, la tierra y el inframundo, este es el más común en las ofrendas caseras porque es el más tradicional además de que es simple de realizar pero existe otra clase de altar que tiene siete niveles que representan los siete lugares que nuestros antepasados creían que debía pasar el alma para llegar al Mictlán o al inframundo que sería el lugar de descanso eterno para el difunto.

De cualquier forma, con un altar de tres niveles el muerto se siente bienvenido porque lo importante de la ofrenda es que se recuerde al ser amado, además para que el alma regrese debe de incluir los elementos necesarios, es decir, el muerto regresara siempre y cuando estos elementos se encuentren en la ofrenda así tenga solo un nivel. Estos elementos son tan importantes porque cada uno tiene un significado especial y una utilidad para el muerto en el otro mundo.

El primer elemento es un arco que se coloca sobre el suelo y rodea todo el altar, este arco representa la puerta que comunica nuestro mundo con el mundo espiritual y es por donde las almas entran a nuestro mundo. El siguiente elemento es el incienso o copal, esto se coloca porque con su fuerte olor atraen a los muertos a la ofrenda que les corresponde además de que el aroma purifica su alma. También se deben de colocar elementos que representen los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, para el viento se colocan esos papeles que ahora adornan toda la isla, se les conoce como papel picado y pueden ser de cualquier color, pero los más usados son el amarillo, naranja y morado por ser llamativos y por representar pureza y duelo.

Para el fuego se utilizan las veladoras ya que con su luz guían a las almas e iluminan su camino de vuelta, para el agua, obviamente, se utiliza un vaso de agua que calma la sed del alma y para la tierra se hace un tapiz en el suelo con flores o aserrín pintado formando un dibujo de una calavera o algún diseño que represente al difunto o a su familia. Otra cosa muy importante son los alimentos, estos deben ser los que más le gustaba al difunto en vida o muy tradicionales de su tierra, por ejemplo, aquí se usan cosas como tamales, mole, tacos, carne y otras cosas que comemos a diario en la isla, también se ponen dulces y panes, principalmente el pan de muerto que es típico de estas fechas.

Otro alimento que se pone mucho son las calaveras de azúcar o chocolate, estas son más de adorno que otra cosa, pero también sirven como una burla hacia la muerte pues se les suele poner el nombre de una persona viva, para adornar se ponen flores de cempasúchil y adornos como calaveras, catrinas y otras cosas, además las flores por su característico olor y color atraen a las almas de vuelta a este mundo, también se pueden poner bebidas alcohólicas o dulces. Otra cosa que se debe colocar es un retrato del difunto. -finalizo la explicación el señor Tolo.

-Todo eso es increíble y muy hermoso señor, entonces todos los años sin falta la gente hace esto para recibir a los que aman. -le pregunté sorprendida al señor.

-Claro que si Nami, para nosotros la muerte no es para temerle y esta celebración nos recuerda las virtudes de la muerte, así podemos vivir día con día sin temor a los que pasará luego porque sabemos que aun muertos podemos estar con quienes amamos ya sea en este mundo o en el otro y también nos recuerda que aun cuando una persona se haya ido aún sigue con nosotros.

-Eso es algo muy hermoso señor. -le dijo Chopper al anciano con una carita tan adorable.

-Si, Chopper. ¿Qué te parecería recorrer la isla para que veas todo lo que la gente hace por los que aman? -pregunto el señor con una sonrisa amable.

-Si. -le contesto Chopper dando pequeños saltitos emocionado, así que todos seguimos al señor de vuelta a la isla, pero antes tuve que despertar al torpe de mi Luffy.

Seguimos al anciano por una gran calle toda adornada de flores y papel picado. Nos llevó hasta la plaza en donde la gente estaba comenzando a colocar las ofrendas de Día de muertos, algunas ya estaban terminadas como la que se encontraba al centro de la plaza.

Esta ofrenda tenía en el suelo el diseño de un esqueleto con vestido y sombrero rodeada de flores, también tenía los siete niveles representados llenos de comida, dulces, frutas y muchas calaveras y panes de dulce, el arco que la rodeaba también era muy hermoso pues estaba hecho de muchas flores de cempasúchil, todo en conjunto se veía muy hermoso.

En la plaza había también muchos puestos que vendían cosas para las ofrendas y por todos lados se oía música de las bandas que se estaban presentando, pero algo que llamó mi atención es que había una chica vestida de manera idéntica a la que se veía en la ofrenda.

-Señor, ¿qué es lo que representa eso? -le pregunté señalando al dibujo de la ofrenda.

-Oh, esa es una catrina. Es un personaje de nuestra cultura que surgió como burla a los malos gobierno, pero luego se transformó en algo que utilizamos como aceptación y burla de la muerte.

-Y ¿porque hay personas que venden disfraces? -pregunto Robin.

-Eso es porque como parte del día de muertos se acostumbra que los niños vayan de casa en casa pidiendo dulces o fruta, y a esto lo llamamos pedir calaverita. Esto solo es por diversión y se podría decir que también es para que los niños aprendan a aceptar a la muerte como si fuera una amiga. -respondió el señor Tolo.

Tras esa explicación todos nos acercamos a la chica vestida de catrina que se encontraba rodeada de muchas personas ya que estaba recitando algo.

-A eso que recita se le llama calaverita literaria y es una burla a la muerte. -nos explicó el anciano-. Esta calaverita puede dirigirse a un grupo o a una sola persona. Escuchen.

-Esta calaverita que voy a recitar, la escribí para todo el pueblo mexicano- dijo la mujer para luego comenzar a recitar.

Andan los mexicanos

En espera de aquellos

Que con marcha se fueron

Al pachangon de los cielos.

Ya se ve a lo lejos

El semblante de los viejos

Las sonrisas de los amados

Que no se han olvidado.

Con festejos y altares

Te recibo mi amigo,

Con alegres cantares

Pa' bailar contigo

Empieza la fiesta

Se nota el folclor

De la vida que empieza

Cuando termina esta.

Un invitado extra ha llegado

Luce esplendorosa

Luciendo su vestido

La Catrina tan maravillosa

\- ¡Eh!, ¿qué hacen? -pregunto alguien a nuestras espaldas.

-Shhh. -le dije a Zoro-. Luego te explico.

-Tsk.

¡Que empiece la noche!

Ha dicho la muerte

Que ganas tiene

De bailar con Pedro Infante.

A comer hay que pasar

Ojitos hace el manjar,

Aquellos se han de antojar

De lo que ya no han podido probar.

Llegada la hora esta

De volver a donde se fueron,

Se despiden con anhelo

A mi recuerdo pasajero

Que gusto fue Volver a ver

Al querido Ser,

Que ha de volver

A mi sueño de ayer.

La fiesta a los recuerdos

Acabada esta,

Se va la melancolía,

Se queda la alegría.

Viendo el altar,

Mirando el retrato

De los que volví a ver

Aunque solo fue un rato.

-Oh, eso fue muy hermoso, siento la inspiración llegar. -comenzó a decirnos Brook antes de echarse a correr hacia el barco-. Lo siento chicos los veo luego. -grito antes de perderse de nuestra vista.

-Chicos se me acaba de ocurrir algo, que les parece si nosotros hacemos una ofrenda en el Sunny.

-Esa es una buena idea Nami- me dijo Robin mientras los demás asentían dando su aprobación.

\- ¿De qué hablan? -pregunto Zoro.

Luego de que explicáramos a Zoro en términos simples lo que queríamos hacer, él se mostró de acuerdo con nuestra idea.

\- ¿Ves de lo que pasa cuando te pierdes?, Marimo. -dijo Sanji-. Luego no te enteras de nada.

\- ¿A quién llamas Marimo?, okama. -replico Zoro-. Y yo no me pierdo, son ustedes los que cambian el barco de sitio y luego no puedo encontrarlo.

-Es increíble que después de tantos años sigas perdiéndote, tal vez debamos atarte al barco a ver si así no te nos pierdes.

\- ¿Ah, sí?, pues aún más increíble resulta que después de tantos años no hayas conseguido que alguna mujer te haga caso.

Y justo cuando parecía que pelearían como siempre decidí pararlos con un buen golpe, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez así se les arregle lo que sea que tengan mal en el cerebro.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿alguna sugerencia o pregunta? -dije.

\- ¿A quién dedicaremos la ofrenda? -preguntó Usopp.

-Bueno todos hemos perdido a alguien, así que se me ocurrió que lo mejor sería hacer una ofrenda para todos ellos. -le respondí.

-Bueno para la comida que les parece si preparo el plato favorito de cada uno, además de incluir algo de comida de esa isla-nos dijo Sanji mientras asentíamos para después preguntarle a Tolo-. Señor ¿conoce a alguien que pueda enseñarme a cocinar tan exquisitos platillos?

-Claro mi hija te enseñara con gusto. Sígueme. -tras eso Sanji se marchó con el anciano dejándonos a los demás en la plaza.

-Chicos, yo tengo una super idea. Usopp y yo podríamos hacer esqueletos, catrinas y otras cosas como adornos.

-Claro Franky, mientras tanto los demás compraremos lo necesario para la ofrenda. -dije.

Tras esto, ellos se marcharon al barco mientras el resto íbamos a comprar lo que necesitábamos para montar una buena ofrenda.

Fuimos a través de los distintos puestos en la plaza consiguiendo todo lo que necesitaríamos. Robin y yo elegíamos las cosas mientras Zoro y Luffy cargaban con las muchas bolsas que contenían lo que ya habíamos comprado, y Chopper… bueno Chopper iba comiendo de los distintos dulces que la gente le había regalado al verse tan tierno en su "disfraz" de reno.

Cuando estuvimos seguros de que teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos, nos dirigimos a la salida de la plaza para volver al fin al barco. Justo cuando estábamos por salir de este lugar, Chopper llego corriendo a donde estábamos Robin y yo que no habíamos notado el momento en que se había alejado.

-Nami, Robin, ¿me compran un disfraz?, por favor, quiero pedir calaverita. -lo dijo tan emocionado y de una forma tan adorable que fue imposible decirle que no.

Así que volvimos junto con él al puesto en donde vendían el disfraz que quería. Se trataba de un enorme gorro de calabaza que iba acompañado de un traje negro. Seguramente se vería adorable en Chopper. Compramos el traje y le prometimos acompañarlo el primero de noviembre a pedir calaverita.

* * *

 **La calaverita que aparece en este capitulo no es de mi propiedad.**

 **En un rato subiré los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
